


Once Upon a Banquet

by DefiantDame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, Song: Once Upon a December, banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: A song parody of Once Upon a December from Anastasia about that infamous banquet.





	Once Upon a Banquet

Skating pairs, feeling gay  
Things I almost remember  
And I stripped, so someone says  
A banquet back in December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Champagne flows as a silver storm  
Viktor dances gracefully  
Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Champagne flows as a silver storm  
Viktor dances gracefully  
Across my memory

Late that night, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Words I cannot remember  
And I stripped, so someone says  
A banquet back in December

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This song, along with a small collection of others, was recorded in a real studio and mixed by my friend and audio engineer who took my shitty voice and made it sound okay (seriously, I am not a singer and it shows. My friend worked hard to make it sound okay). There shall be a youtube video to go with it soon. This was originally posted on my website a couple of months ago.


End file.
